clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Camouflage
}} Camouflage is the first studio album by Telahphonian DJ, dancer and singer Meaghan. The album was released in March 15, 2010 at Tel Ah Phon, UnitedTerra and several other countries. The recording of the album was in late 2009 when Meaghan was invited by DJ Crow to the Night Club to sign a record deal for the album to be done. Meaghan said on an interview that all songs were inspired of having fun, and "Silence" was not the exception, she said that "Silence" was about being on a boring day and hearing music was the best idea in that experience. The album was set to be released in early Autumn 2010, but as the songs were ready, they released it early. "Silence" is the first single off of "Camouflage" and has reached the Top 10 in several countries. "Flipper Zone" was going to be the second single of the album, but now is the third one as Meaghan wanted Dance or Else... to be the 2nd single of the album. According to Meaghan "Flipper Zone": "It's about having fun with penguins in a called "Flipper Zone" in which only us could enter. That could be really fun!". Background The album was set to release in early Autumn 2010, but as it was finished early, they released it in March, 2010. It is available to download via iceTunes and in stores. Meaghan introduced Cadence, DJ Crow, Tim and Tom the deluxe edition bonus tracks. Silence is one of the much songs Meaghan likes. Meaghan said proudly in an interview: "I'm glad I can say that there are going to be 7 singles off my record Camouflage". The album is produced by Childpengu1. He said: "I'm producing the album for my friend Meaghan as she is starting this business right now". Meaghan's parents are very proud of her effort and of what she has done, and they say that if it keeps like this, Meaghan will be a big penguin. Meaghan appeared in the Antarctic Music Awards performing 3 songs: The Campfire Song Song, an unknown song that Meaghan said "It's an upcoming thing! Stay tuned!" and Silence. The song she performed is called "Whateva!", stated by Meaghan herself. It's going to be the first single off of Meaghan's next album. Recording The recording of the album was started right after Meaghan signed the record deal with DJ Crow. She started recording her remixes using the DJ3K. The recordings were made at Tel Ah Phon, at the private studio called "No Music comes out" for preventing the leakage of songs; Meaghan stated: "I wanna have this recording very exclusively as it is my first album and I wanna take it very professionally". Meaghan invited 2 of her old friends into the recordings, and she said they are gonna help her soon. The currently unknown boys told an interviewer: "We have known MJ since we were chicks! She said she wants to introduce us into the music industry". These boys are Tim and Tom, Meaghan's old friends. Reception Commercial performance The album peaked at number 1 on the Top 10 Album Chart in Tel Ah Phon. It made 32,000,000 EpsilonO'Megas (Tel Ah Phon currency) in the first 4 days of the release. Meaghan said "I'm so glad many people liked my debut album as I know by the earnings, lol!" The first single of the album, Silence, peaked at #2 in downloads on iceTunes. It had a Multi-Platinum certification by the RIAAC, as it sold 2,320,142 copies. The normal edition of the album sold more than 4,500,000 copies, making it a 4× Platinum album. On April 21, 2010 Meaghan's manager stated that Camouflage sold 5,640,000 copies of the normal edition at that time and that the deluxe edition got 2,140,000 copies sold. Critical response There were lots of reviews, the best was by the magazine "Penguins Right Now" as it gave a rating of 9.8/10 and the reporter said "I have never heard a fresh, cool and professional work like this, Meaghan is here to stay!". There were bad reviews too, the worst was from Mabel; "This Meaghan is totally boring, her sounds are horrible!" and gave a rating of 2/100. Meaghan answered with this: "We all know her, she's as grumpy as one of my grandpas!" Deluxe Edition The Deluxe Edition came out in April 15, 2010 for the birthday of Meaghan's friends Tim and Tom. The cover is different, and there are 4 bonus tracks: "My Luck", "My Luck: Reloaded", "Acid" and "Welcome to the Friend Street". The album has a different name, the deluxe edition is named: "Camouflage: The Deluxe Edition". Cover and Guests The cover of this edition is blue, and has a "Futuristic theme" as Meaghan said. According to her, the cover is dedicated for her friends. The guests in the Deluxe Edition include Tim and Tom, Cadence and DJ Crow. An alternative cover for the deluxe edition in Puffle'and was a hologram themed cover. Track listing Music There were only demos for the songs that had lyrics, but other songs -the instrumental ones- had no demos as Meaghan said that she was going to do it as an improved remix of songs. The quote from Meaghan "I wanna take it professional" was criticized by many people in the "Not demo" thing. Concept According to Meaghan, all songs are inspired by having fun with friends, family or maybe just with yourself. Two songs are the exception, "Snow fairytale" and "You're only a useless toy". Snow Fairytale is, according to Meaghan, a lullaby that her mom singed to her, but in the song, it's in a rock version. "You're a useless toy" is a song for the fear of someone that will stop being with her. Production and Guests The production of the album was in its majority by Childpengu1 and in some songs, by Meaghan. Guests like Tim and Tom which are old friends from Meaghan, appear in 2 songs of the album (In the 2 bonus tracks from the Deluxe Edition). Other guests include Cadence and DJ Crow. Chart positions Official charts See Also *Meaghan discography *DJ Crow *Cadence *RIAAC Category:Studio albums Category:Music